And Hichigo makes three
by seishouai85
Summary: Hichigo has always wanted what Ichigo has and that includes Rukia, what happens when he finds a way to finally get.what he wants. Rated m for language and some adult situations. My first foray into fanfiction! Hope you like it!


Hi this is my new fic, its ichigo and rukia with a little bit of that little devil Hichigo thrown in! Can you say threesome? lol always wanted to read a fic like this where they both gang up on Rukia and have their way with her. let me know what you guys think, i appreciate feedback and flames! I don't own any of the characters or bleach just using them for my own devious purposes!

~~~~~~dream~~~~~~

"Would you care to share?" Hichigo appeared just out of the corner of his eyes, his stark white features illuminated by the dim light from the bedside lamp.

Rukia didn't seem to notice him, her eyes were shut tightly as he continued to go down on her. Ichigo frowned and willed him to go away, Rukia was his alone. Not everything was designed to be shared. But Hichigo wasn't about to listen, he had finally been able to get out and he wanted in on the fun.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." He sauntered over his eyes never leaving the slight swell of Rukia's breast, he eased himself onto the bed and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. His mouth devoured hers hungrily forcing his tongue between her lips tasting the sweetness he had only ever dreamed about before.

Her eyes snapped open and he smirked, pulling away briefly to stare into her deep blue orbs. She frantically glanced down between her legs where Ichigo's mouth was buried and then back into his pale yellow gaze. He silenced the words that he knew would come with another brutal kiss. He kissed her until her eyes closed and then he released her lips to suck on one of her nipples.

He savored the taste of her firm flesh burning the sensation into his subconscious, after all he didn't know when the next time the king would be generous enough to let him have a share. He reached for one of her hands and guided it towards his cock. At first her grip was slack as she explored his length tentatively. He didn't like that, he may look like Ichigo but the similarities ended there. Hichigo bit down on her nipple and her hand instinctively tightened against the head of his cock. That was better, he moved on to her other nipple showing it as much attention as he had her first licking it lightly before roughly scarping his teeth against the sensitive bud.

"Ichigo." His name sounded as if it was ripped from her throat as her hips bucked off the bed and her fingers fell away. Ichigo's eyes met his and Hichigo wanted to punch him just then, the cocky fucker. She may be calling his name but that meant nothing, she was his just as much his as Ichigo's she just didn't know it.

Hichigo silenced Rukia's moans with his cock. She gagged slightly at the intrusion but didn't pull away. She was doing it all wrong, sucking him gently her small tongue circling the head as if it was some sort of candy. "Rukie." He said and her eyes opened to stare up into his.

"Use your teeth." He whispered baring his just enough to run his tongue between them. Again her eyes shifted to Ichigo who was watching the exchange while he stroked his own cock. He seemed preoccupied and uninterested in what Hichigo was doing. Rukia conceded unsure of what exactly was going on. Ichigo was possessive to a fault at all times denying Hichigo any contact with her, why was he allowing him to touch her now. "Good girl."

Hichigo buried his fingers into her hair enjoying the feel of the silkiness against his fingers, she was unbelievably sexy the way she looked up timidly at him while his cock thrusted in and out of her mouth.

Ichigo pulled Rukia's legs open wide enough for him to fit between them, she was so wet her arousal glisten against her pale skin in a delightful contrast. He could feel Hichigo's pleasure could feel his need to be deep inside her. He was wary of that need, but as long as Rukia was comfortable and not in pain he would let him to continue.

Ichigo buried himself inside her to the hilt, a pleasured groan escaping his lips at the tightness. He could feel her stretching around him drawing him in deeper as he relaxed for a moment before he pulled out and thrusted into her again. She wrapped her legs around him as he settled on a satisfying pace, thrusting into her until he was as deep as possible then withdrawing just enough for her walls to suck him back in.

Hichigo was going to come, he knew he should pull away but the prospect of her drinking his seed was to overwhelming to not force it down her throat. She knew it too and her lips ceased their sucking, but he didn't release her, the wet warmth of her mouth was enough to send him over the edge. He thrusted his hips as his fingers kept her head steady to receive every drop.

His cock twitched as he finally let himself go as each tepid drop flowed from him into her, she was gagging and squirming against him but she was unable to jerk away. He filled her mouth a sort of sick pleasure filling him at the sight. Only after he was finished did he release her, she coughed the remnants of him leaking from her parted lips.

"Hichigo." Ichigo warned him his own body covered in a sheen of sweat as he held himself aloof above her.

"What? You do it all the time." He replied with a smirk and disentangled himself from her. He sat back against the pillows to catch him breath. She turned her head away from him looking across the room at the open window.

He wondered if that was the extent of what he would be able to do with her, if it was there was no use in trying to get hard again. He watched Ichigo with his steady pace and listened to Rukia and his heavy breathing. Just once he would like to be buried in that tightness, just once he wanted his name to escape from her parted lips.

"Why don't you take a breather?" Hichigo asked, knowing he was close to cumming. "Let me have a just a tease? I promise I won't come in her."

"Rukia?" Ichigo said straining against the pleasure that was surging through him, he was close but Rukia hadn't even come yet so he was not against it.

"No." she breathed out casting a harsh glare in Hichigo's direction, "I don't, I don't want him touching me." She managed her blue eyes pleading with him.

Against his better judgment Ichigo gently unhooked her legs from around his hips and got off the bed, the air immediately assaulted his wet cock and he motioned for Hichigo to take his place.

"Don't worry your Highness, I'll be gentle with you." He said as he stroked his cock getting ready to mount her. Ichigo watched for a moment at her alarmed expression then went to the bathroom.

"Let's switch positions." He said hauling her up roughly, he grabbed a few pillows and piled them high beneath her hips. He turned her from him so that her ass was exposed to him. He debated on whether this night should be lived to the fullest as he stroked the tender flesh of her buttocks. He decided against it, he had after all promised he wouldn't hurt her.

He parted her silken lips and guided the head of his cock to her entrance. He stroked her a few times rubbing the sticky liquid against her clit before slipping into her slowly. He was going to enjoy this take his time filling her completely. She moaned against the pillow as he went painfully slow, the way her muscles contracted around him, the way she felt so wet yet so tight. It was a wonder Ichigo was able to last as long as he did in her.

He built a pace, slow at first as Ichigo had did and he realized why he had looked so strained, it was like pure pleasure filtered through his system. Each thrust brought him closer and closer to the pinnacle while she brought her hips up to meet them. She was so responsive and her body so giving, he could barely keep from grabbing her hips and spilling himself into her.

"Ichigo…" she moaned and instantly he remembered just what was going on. He pulled her flush against his body and cupped each of her small breasts in his hand. He pinched her nipples roughly rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. She called out Ichigo's name while he was the one fucking her, it hurt it really did.

He captured her lips in another painful kiss, silencing any other instance of his name slipping past them. It was infuriating and yet he couldn't seem to stop himself from wanting to hear her say it, even if it meant nothing to her.

The bathroom door opened and Ichigo reentered the room, he didn't seem in any haste to rejoin them instead he took a seat at the edge of the bed and watched. Rukia's breathing was ragged as her eyes caught his, Hichigo released her lips when he noticed the exchange. He forcibly pushed her face back into the pillows and dragged her hips roughly against his. Even though she was moaning and her body was spiraling out of control from his cock she was still preoccupied with Ichigo.

He was angry and yet he couldn't stop the harsh thrusting of his hips, he had given his word but he was seriously thinking about just saying fuck it and doing exactly what he wanted. Ichigo leaned over and kissed her parted lips gently, "that's enough." He said when he pulled away.

Hichigo was loathed to release her but he did as he was told, maybe if he was good this time it wouldn't be the last. So dutifully he pulled himself from the delicious warmth of her body and sat back on his heels. Ichigo removed the pillows that held her propped up and pulled her into his lap. "What am I supposed to do now?" his cock was throbbing almost painfully.

It was Ichigo's turn to smirk as he shrugged, "figure it out." He turned Rukia in his lap so that she was faced away from him and towards Hichigo. He had thought long and hard when he took a breather, there was no valid reason as to why he had allowed Hichigo to touch her other than to satisfy his curiosity as to what he would do to her. He was a bit rough but he didn't have any intention of inflicting real pain to her.

"Ok I'll take her mouth, if that's okay with you your highness?" he replied mockingly, coming closer to where they lay against the headboard. Rukia didn't protest letting him pull her head towards his pulsating cock.

They both worked on her, Ichigo thrusting into her his hands kneading her small breast as Hichigo gently stroked her hair in guidance. The heat in the room seemed stifling settling on them like a blanket. They continued to make love to her throughout the night, the sounds of the night where drowned out by their moans.

~~~~~~end of dream~~~~~~

Ichigo awoke drenched in sweat his body ready for the real thing, he couldn't remember the last time he had had that fantasy. It seemed unreal to think that ten years had passed since the last time his adolescent mind had dreamed up something so erotic. It was only because of Hichigo's ability to manifest himself physically that had brought about the twisted fantasy, that or Hichigo wanting what he could not have.

As quiet as he could, he eased himself from the bed careful not to disrupt the great divide that separated him from his sleeping wife. She slept peacefully clinging to the pillow between her arms as a substitute for him, or perhaps her new lover, whichever he really didn't care.

Once he was safely in the bathroom he breathed a slight sigh, it really had been such a long time since he had a hard-on, it was awkward but vaguely reassuring that it wasn't broken it was just his choice of a mate that had ruined his sexual appetite.

He stripped himself of his clinging shirt and shorts and stepped into the shower. The cold water was refreshing against his warm skin, having the opposite effect of what he would have liked.

Rukia's face flashed before his eyes and Ichigo shook his head as if the act would dispel her from his memories. He wondered what she would look like now, if her features would have remained similar. He had been sure her face would always retain its innocence throughout all the time they had spent together she hadn't seemed to age a bit.

Why was he thinking of her now all of a sudden? After ten years? The moment of truth had come and gone and he had lost his chance. She had married Renji and last he heard was very happy with her life. He was now married to Orihime something he hadn't himself seen a possibility while he was so engrossed with killing hollows and defeating Aizen.

He wasn't happy. The work that he did at his father's hospital didn't measure up to the potential he had. But in all honesty that was the only thing he could do, he had no interest in anything else. His father was understanding and didn't push him too much, never questioning him about his choices.

It had been a few days after Aizen was defeated and they made their way back to karakura town that he realized his mistake. He had given up his shingami powers and all the abilities that had went along with them. There was nothing left, no gateway back to connect him with Seireitei just an emptiness.

The first few years he had thought he could make it work and readjust to being just a normal teen again. But then all his friends scattered, Ishida moved away to practice medicine in Tokyo and Chad went to the states to search for his parents. All memories and events that seemed to bind them together dissipated and he was left with nothing. The only person who didn't leave was Orihime, she clung to him as everyone broke apart and so they married.

It had been uncomfortable at first making love to a woman he had never really had any physical attraction for. He kept telling himself it would get better but it never did. He couldn't bring himself to keep pretending that he had feelings for her and she must have realized it. She had a string of lovers who lasted a few months but never seemed to amount to anything. She had made the wrong decision but there was no going back, he hadn't lived up to her expectation and she hadn't lived up to his.

They were still married, shared the same home and bed but there was nothing between them. They never spoke of divorce or going their separate ways but he knew that's what she wanted, he desperately wanted it too but there was no point. Rukia had moved on, she was happy there was no hope of ever getting her back.

All these thoughts about his disastrous life had the desired effect and he forgot all about Rukia and how badly he had wanted her. Ichigo shut off the shower and toweled down wondering if he should try to get some sleep or go for a run. It was still very early so he gave up on the run and headed back to bed.

Orihime hadn't budged, her slim body outlined by the warm coverlet that they shared. He climbed in taking great care so that no part of their bodies touched and settled in trying to will his mind back to sleep. She whispered something unintelligible in her sleep and shifted slightly but didn't wake.

With one final thought to Rukia and what could have been, he closed his eyes and drifted off.~~

He must have overslept, the room was flooded with sunshine and he could hear talking. Orihime must be up already and watching TV in the bedroom. "Orihime." He groaned trying to get over how incredibly bright the room was.

"No, just me." Her voice was light and flippant, and as she came into focus her eyes regarded him with acrimony.

"Rukia?" he wasn't sure, but she sounded like her and looked like her, maybe he was still asleep.

"That blast must have knocked more than just the air outta you." She replied annoyed but there was a hint of relief on her pale features.

"Blast?" he really must be dreaming. He sat up and immediately an electric shot of pain ran straight through him and settled in his chest. He wasn't in his small apartment, but in the med ward of squad four. His whole right shoulder and chest was covered in bandages "What happen?"

"Tosen and Ichimaru ambushed us-"

"Tosen? But he's dead." He interrupted her "and Gin, Aizen killed him."

Rukia regarded him thoughtfully then tentatively reached out and placed her hand against his forehead, "You don't have a fever, but I should get Hana." She got up her face in a mask of worry. "You are talking nonsense."

"Wait." He grabbed her arm, "Aizen's not dead?" she looked down at his arm and then smiled briefly at him, before pulling away.

"No Kurasaki, he's not. Go back to sleep ok. I shouldn't have woken you up." she walked out pulling the door closed behind her. Ichigo stared at the spot where she had been wondering what exactly was going on.

~~~~~end~~~~~~

well what did you think should i continue?


End file.
